Stargate sg1 To Have & to Hold CHAPTER 9
by danielgirl910
Summary: SG1 team members have there breakfast while gave they walk about NHL STANLEY CUP semi finals & vala has the shock of her life & a second chance too be a mum which freaks her out


CHAPTER NINE

So Jackson are you doing any "research" tonight, Cam said with a curious sarcastic grin. Daniel gave a one of his puzzled expression well I don't know I have nothing planned tonight Mitchell why what's tonight ? Daniel said with curious expression as he took a sip of his hot coffee. Well Jackson I have got tickets for the Stanley cup semi-finals so you fancy going tonight, Cam said. Daniel thought about it ,Yeah Mitchell I would like to go, Daniel said. Vala look at the both of them with curious expression on her face so who is this Stanley your always talking about & why is his cup so important or is it the fact it's very valuable Vala said as she wink at Daniel. Daniel gave her a disapproved expression yes it is & it's priceless which mean's you can't have it , Daniel said with cheeky expression on his face. Aw Daniel I'm not that bad well not anymore that is , vala said in her defense with a cheeky grin. Daniel gave her the benefit of the doubt i know, Daniel said . Cameron look at vala well princess it is the national ice hockey league Cam said. Daniel is that the sport we were looking at the other night, Vala said. Yeah it was, Daniel said. I got one for Teal'c but he's not back from Chulak yet Cameron said. Well what time does the game start Daniel said. The game kick off at nine pm Cam said. Vala looked at Cameron so how many tickets do you have, Vala said. I had few of them & I gave sgt Siler some tickets then Cameron thought with Teal'c gone there was one ticket left & vala look like she really wanted to go with them & he smiled at her so princess do you want to go to the game with us tonight, Cam said. vala face lilt up with happiness Yes I would love to go to the game with you guys , Vala said. You really want to go, Daniel said with surprised tone of voice. Yeah I do darling I have watched it on the sports channel & I really like the blue & red players & the penguins players , vala said as she ate her pancakes & bacon. Cameron look at her well princess that would be New York rangers , Pittsburgh penguins , Cam said as ate his bacon bagels. Vala gave Cameron sarcastic expression really Mitchell I didn't know that, Vala said & him gave sarcastic grin. Okay I deserve that, Cam said & Daniel gave small laugh which he was also surprised vala loved ice hockey Hey why didn't you tell me you're a big hockey lover Daniel said with a loving expression on face. Well Darling you never asked & there a lot about me you don't know darling , vala said with one of seductive smile & she wink at him. Oh really , Daniel said with a curious huge grin on his face. Vala look Cameron So Mitchell can you get food there ? Vala said. Yeah you can me & Jackson usually get hot dogs & few beers while were watching the game Cam said. Vala looked at Cameron what about pizza I don't fancy eating dogs that are hot ,Vala said. Daniel heard vala words & he choked on his coffee & he started to cough ah vala their not real dogs they just called them hot dogs, Daniel said. Sam look at vala I don't like them either, Sam said. Well Mitchell do they ? Vala said as she wait for Cameron answer Yeah you can get a lot of pizza there princess , Cam said. Excellent ,Vala said with satisfied smile Then vala had a thought what if Sam came with them. Hey Sam why don't you come with us, vala said. Yeah Carter you can come with us we'll have a great time, Cam said. Ah I don't know guys ice hockey not really my scene, Sam said. Oh please Samantha it will be great all of us together Vala said as she Hope Sam would go with them Vala looked at Sam please Samantha ,Vala said. If you do chose to go I will get Mitchell too buy you all the pizzas you want, Vala said. Cameron look at Daniel I will ,Cam said in a confused hesitate tone. Sam look at her friends well how can I refuse a offer like that ,Sam said with hesitate smile. This is great, vala said Daniel seen vala was really looking forward to it. Your really excited about this Daniel said. Yeah I am this be my first live hockey game I've only watched it on the sport channel ,vala said. Yeah I totally love ice hockey & everything about the game, vala said which Cameron continue & the fights & the action & all the excitement there is at every game , Cam said. And the food right, vala said as she continued to eat her bacon bagels. Cameron look at her So vala how much do you really know about the game, Cam said. Well Mitchell not as much you particularly, vala said & she continue so Mitchell are you going to tell me all the do & don't of the national ice hockey league vala said as she got Cameron to pull up his seat around to her side & tell her everything about ice hockey so Cameron trade seats with Sam & sat down beside vala & he started to explain the rules of the N.H.L. Sam seen Daniel fixed gaze on vala & Cameron about a ice hockey & when Sam called his name but he never heard Sam voice until she touched him on the shoulder & he gave a small jump ,Hay Daniel are you ok you look like you got a lot on your mind, Sam said. Yeah sorry about that Sam & there is something on my mind, Daniel said. Let me guess it's vala right ? Sam said with obvious tone of voice. Ah yeah it is, Daniel said. We spent the night together last night, Daniel said 'what' Sam said in surprised expression. Daniel continued to say when vala was helping me with the clearing of the basement it all started when vala broke one of the artifacts Catherine gave me when she died. vala dropped a very valuable vase I got very angry & irrigable which we got into a massive argument & it got very heated then out of the blue vala kissed me which I was so surprised, Daniel said. wow Daniel that is great so what else happened ? Sam said with curious voice. Well I kissed her back in the heat of the moment & than the next morning we woke up together in each others arms on the basement floor, Daniel said with confused voice & he continued I know were only suppose to work together & work relationships are not permitted & they never work out but it just happened Sam & to tell the truth I have never been so happy in my life is when I found vala wrapped in my arms, Daniel said. Sam gave him sympathetic expression Daniel you are allowed a life outside work, Sam said. I know everyone think I live for my work but I also have a personal life I wanted a husband & kids & maybe even dog, Sam said. I think you two are really good together & your crazy about her, Sam said. So you two a item now ? Sam said. Well that part I don't know last time we spent the night together it was jack's birthday party & we put it down as a one off & that was two months ago, Daniel said. Just then Sgt Walter Harriman came into the commissary looking for seen them having there breakfast. Col Mitchell, Col Carter, Dr Jackson & miss mal Doran ,Walter said. Hay Walter, they said together Hi Walter how are you, vala said. I'm good thank you , general Landry ask could you meet him in his office in ten minutes ,Walter said.

CHARTER TEN

what's going on Walter, Daniel said. we got a phone call from a Sgt Taylor at area 51,there was a massive fire at one of the medical labs, Walter said. Wow, Cam said. Was their anyone hurt, Sam said. Yes colonel there was a lot of people hurt they have been taking to many different hospitals in the area, people with serious injuries, Walter said. Thanks Walter,Sam said. I'll see you guys in the briefing room I need to make a few calls,Sam said. I'm going to see what happened, Daniel said. This sound's serious, vala said. Daniel & vala & Cameron walked down to gen Landry office. Daniel knocked on the door.(come in) Landry said. Ah Dr Jackson & col Mitchell & Vala come in, Landry said. Morning sir, they said. General what happened at area 51? Cam said. well I got a call from Sgt Taylor who from med labs there was massive fire a lot of damage was done to one of the warehouse & one was destroyed, Landry said. Was there anyone seriously hurt sir, Daniel said. Yeah there was Dr Jackson there was people with serious burns and cuts, bruises and smoke inhalation. Colorado fire department sent me the incident report, Landry said. What it say sir, Cam said. Gen Landry was standing beside his desk area Landry was ready to answer Cameron question when Sam walked in with information about the fire. It wasn't a electrical fault sir, Sam said. What was it colonel , Landry said. It was deliberate sir, Sam said. I made a few calls and found out, the fire fighters on the scene found figments of fuse bomb in three different areas of the building & they were all connect to the building fuse boxes, Sam sg-1 I want you to check this out and question Sgt Taylor and the medical staff who work there , Gen Landry said. Yes sir ,Sam said. Dr Jackson I want you check the medical labs inventory and there files and check what missing, Gen Landry said. Yes sir I will, Daniel said. Vala started to feel unwell like she was going to throw up & she look at gen Landry I'm really sorry sir but could we wrap this up I'm not feeling very well vala said with queasy tone of voice. Daniel look at her with caring & affectionate way vala are you okay you don't look well , Daniel in caring voice. Cameron look at her maybe it was all that food you ate this morning , Cam,said. Mitchell I don't have the strength for you right now & look over at Landry I'm really sorry sir I'll be back in a minute , vala said as she rushed out of Landry office & down the hallway. which Daniel gave Sam a worried expression which Sam knew that Daniel was very anxious about her & he desperately wanted to go & see if she was alright but he couldn't do anything with out being caught out by Gen Landry so he felt trapped by not doing anything all Daniel could do is look at Gen Landry & apologize too him. Gen Landry I'm sorry about that sir vala had too much at breakfast Daniel said in apologetic expression. Dr Jackson it's okay if one of your team mates are sick it's not your fault, Gen Landry said & Col carter I want you to collect all the cctv tapes, Gen Landry said. Yes sir I will after I check on vala I want to see if she is alright sir , Sam said in concerned tone of voice. I would think so col carter , Gen Landry said as he sat at his desk area, alright SG1 that is all & when your team ready to go I will get Sgt Roberts to drive you there, Gen Landry said. Sam gave Gen Landry a kind smile thank you sir , Sam said as she passed Daniel & she put her hand down on Daniel shoulder in a affectionate way don't worry about vala I'll go & check on her, Sam said as they walked out of Gen Landry office. As Cameron & Daniel walked down the corridors to the elevators so they could change into their casual clothes. Sam told Cameron she would catch them up & she went to see if she could find vala as Sam walked down the hallway she seen vala come out of the ladies room & Sam walked up to vala hey hon how are you, Sam said with a caring voice. Vala looked at her best friend with a upset expression & she started to babble her words & pace up & down the floor which started to freak Sam out vala your scaring me now what is it, Sam said in a worried tone of voice as she stood in front of her best friend. vala gave a shocked expression Sam I think I'm in trouble in a big way vala said with uneasy tone of voice. Sam gave a confused expression than it hit her, oh hon are you sure cause it might false alarm ,Sam said. Vala was about to answer Sam question when she heard Daniel voice be hide her which made her jump out of skin Sam look at her as to say don't say anything about it now. Vala & Sam seen Daniel & Cameron coming down the hallway Daniel seen vala & his face lilt up when he seen her & the first thing he asked her hey are you okay did you go see Dr lam Daniel said as he reach his hand up to her cheek in a loving way. Vala smile at him in loving way, I am fine darling really I think I ate too much at breakfast including Mitchell left over bacon ,vala said & continued to say so was Gen Landry angry when I left quick, vala said. No he was just surprised like I was vala & you sure your ok, Daniel said with a caring voice. Daniel stop worry I am fine it was just the bacon didn't agree with my stomach vala said. Alright if your sure, Daniel said in a caring voice vala gave him a loving smile I am sure darling, vala said with reassured tone of voice. Gen Landry wants us go to area 51 & check out the fire damage & question Sgt Taylor, i'm going to change & we leave in ten minutes, Cameron said. vala look at them okay I'll be ready in five minutes,vala said with huge grin. Daniel gave vala huge smirk there is no way you will be ready in five minutes ,Daniel said vala gave him one of her toothy grin you know me so darling, alright give me 15 minutes not a minute more I need to fresh in up , vala said with cheeky grin Cameron look at her vala you have 14 minutes & counting ,Cameron said with sarcastic smile. Thanks for the count down Mitchell , vala said & she walked away down the corridors & went straight down to the infirmary to see Dr Caroline lam. vala had a strange feeling that she might be pregnant so she walked into the infirmary level vala wanted to ask Dr lam advice & do some tests for her. Dr lam was standing at medical bed treating sgt siler hand he had managed to burn himself when he was fixing one of the generator that broke down & Dr lam was changing his dressings when vala walked over to her. Hi Dr lam could I talk to you in private, vala said. Yeah sure vala just let me finish off Sgt siler hand, Dr lam thought about it if she pregnant it would be her second chance to be a mum again & after Adria passing it left a big hole in her heart which couldn't be filled. Dr lam was finished with sgt siler & she went over to her so vala what can I do for you , Dr lam said. Caroline I think I'm in big trouble so could you do some blood tests for me vala said with anxious expression which Caroline felt that vala was worried about some thing okay vala slow down your not making sense what make you think your in big trouble, Dr lam said. Caroline if I tell you that I am worried about something can you take the blood samples,vala said in anxious lam look at her, vala what ever you tell me stay in this room & I will never tell anyone that is part of my job vala & what ever wrong I can help , Caroline said. vala gave a small smile & nodded her head. Caroline bought vala over to the bed so she could draw some blood. Okay vala sit up on the bed & roll up your sleeve & make a fist for me so I can draw some blood from the syringe & I will take two samples & test them for you, vala if you don't mind me asking here what do you want me to look for in the blood tests ? Dr lam look at her & gave a hesitate answer.. ah well I want to know if I'm pregnant or not I have been feeling run down and tired & I keep throwing up when I eat or smell bacon it was the same when I was pregnant with Adria ,vala said. Aw vala you could be worry over a false alarm or your periods could be a bit out of wrack tell me how long have you being feeling like this Dr lam said. Vala began to think how long she felt nauseous & tired & run down about two months now, Vala said. Caroline look at vala well vala that is about 8 weeks to be exact vala , Caroline said.


End file.
